My Drug
by Vanessa-x-Zanessa
Summary: It’s like you’re my drug. I want you, but I shouldn’t have you. I shouldn’t have you but I need you. I need you, but there’s so many people trying to keep us away... And even after all this... I still want you...” Troy-x-Gabriella.
1. If only you knew

_**My Drug**_

_Summary: "It's like you're my drug. I want you, but I shouldn't have you. I shouldn't have you but I need you. I need you, but there's so many people trying to keep us away... And even after all this... I still want you..." Troy-x-Gabriella. _

_**You Have No Idea**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_Hmm... You can't really call this my first fic can you? Lol..._

_Well, hope yuuh's like it =3_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Seventeen year old Gabriella Montez groaned, as beads of light from the half opened shutters hit

her with the morning sun.

It was needless to say, that she had not had a good night.

Her mother, thirty-one year old Marilyn, had brought home a guy.

And it obviously wasn't just any old guy, judging from the disturbing sounds coming from the

unfortunately thin walls.

Blinking in the harshness of the light, she pulled her hair up into a messy side pony, checked that her

pink singlet top and gray sweat pants were on properly, and made her way down the stairs.

A delicious smell was wafting around the house, drawing Gabriella towards the kitchen.

"Bacon and eggs?" she called out to her mother.

"Uh... Yeah..." a voice called out.

"Mom?" Gabriella stopped.

That was definitely not Marilyn's voice.

If there was to be any confusement, last night had definitely cleared up what her mother sounded

like.

"You're mother is still sleeping, thought I'd make her breakfast in bed..."

The person at the stove turned around, and Gabriella froze.

This guy was gorgeous.

She drank in the sandy blonde hair, the small, slightly bemused smile and his eyes..... his eyes were

just.....Beautiful.

A deep.... Cobalt blue, that gave of the image of a peaceful, unmoving ocean.

"Troy." He held out his hand, breaking her out of her reverie.

_Stop it Gabriella!_ She scolded herself, then realised Troy was still waiting for a response.

"Gabriella...."

Troy glanced at her, his eyes skimming up and down her body, resting for half a second on her chest,

before raising to meet hers again.

"Aren't you a little.....Old; to be Marilyn's daughter?"

"She was quite young when she had me." Gabriella muttered, trying not to stare at his well defined

chest.

It was amazing the sort of effect Troy seemed to have on people, or maybe it was just her...

"So how old are you, exactly." He turned back around pretending to be flipping the eggs in the pan,

when he was really trying to hide the huge bulge that had just grown in his pants.

He definitely hadn't counted on a girl like this.

When she'd told him she had a kid, he'd thought eight, ten tops.

But a goddamned _teenager_?

_And a pretty hot one at that. _As soon as it entered, he pushed the thought away.

"Seventeen."

She was practically an adult!

"Hi guys!" a cheerful voice erupted the tension in the room.

Hoping desperately that she wouldn't see the erection, he turned around to face his girlfriend,

pasting a smile on his face, "Hey sweetie."

She walked up to him giving him a small peck on the mouth.

"So when are you gunna bring your stuff over?"

He gave her a puzzled glance, and motioned towards Gabriella, "You asked her yet?"

"Asked me what?" Gabriella flashed them a suspicious look.

She had just missed the beginning of the sentence.

"Don't worry; Gabby'll be fine with it,"

"Fine. With. What?" She clenched her teeth.

She hated it when people spoke for her.

Marilyn finally seemed to notice that her daughter was in the room, her eyes flickering to her

somewhat tentatively.

"I uhh.... I asked Troy to move in with us."

_Fuck._

"Mom." Gabriella's face was blank, "Can we please... talk about this in the-- other room..."

She nodded, following her daughter into the living room.

--

Gabriella stared at Marilyn, waiting for an answer.

"First you.....traumatise me with disturbing sounds," Her mother blushed, "And now you're asking

this guy to move in?!" She stared at her, "Aren't you supposed to be the adult? The sensible one?!

I'm supposed to be stupid and reckless, not you!"

She laughed at her daughter's logic, then turned serious.

"I really like him Gabby."

"You've only been out once!"

She blushed, "Actually, we've been going steady for quite a while...."

Gabriella stared at her.

_There goes MY excuse!_

"I just didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out..."

But Gabriella wasn't listening.

She was groping, for another reason, any reason, to keep Troy out of the house.

"And—What, I don't even get a say in this?"

"I really didn't think you would mind."

"Well I do."

They stared at each other, both stubborn, and refusing to break the eye contact.

"Gabriella, Troy _is_ moving in. You're gunna have to deal with that."

"No he isn't." She stated stubbornly.

"Gabby, you can't tell me who is and isn't living in my house. Troy will be living with us."

She started for the door, but was stopped by Gabriella's pleading voice, "Mami!"

Marilyn turned around, a more sympathetic expression on her face, "Just, just give Troy a chance will

you? If you two'll hit off. I'm sure you're gunna love him!"

_If only you knew...._

Gabriella's shoulders sagged, a sign of defeat.

Her mother smiled, giving her a small kiss on the forehead, "Just one chance Gabby, that's all I ask."

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_Well, I'm pretty sure y'all know how that's gunna work out.... ;D_

_Oo- the rating will be changing, just so yuuh guy's know, as there will be some.... higher, stuff soon;)_

_Review please =)_

_Oh, and just so yuuh guy's know, i've got the second chapter ready, i'm only waiting for reveiws._

_I'm thinking about approx fifteen for this chap. I know it's alot, but you have to be cruel to be kind. =I  
_

_-Kuma (it's a part in my middle name...The perfect alias =D) xO'_

_P.S- The setting of the page isn't annoying anyone is it? _

_I saw this other author who did it like this, and I just thought it might make it easier to read.... :)_


	2. Freakin Perfect

_**My Drug**_

_Summary: "It's like you're my drug. I want you, but I shouldn't have you. I shouldn't have you but I need you. I need you, but there's so many people trying to keep us away... And even after all this... I still want you..." Troy-x-Gabriella. _

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_Needless to say I was very disappointed with the reviews for the previous chapter._

_I would much prefer reviews, to alerts, because at least then I know whether you liked it or not, _

_whether there was anything about my writing I should improve, etc._

_So please, just leave one little comment.... a minute of your time isn't much to ask for._

_**Freakin Perfect**_

--

Gabriella opened the front door, and froze, listening to see if anyone was home.

Silence.

Perfect.

It had been only a couple of days since Troy had moved in with them, but they felt like years.

Living in the same house as him was much harder than she'd expected.

Every day, she'd wake and see him.

His perfect body, his perfect face, his perfect, sexy voice; he was just....perfect.

She couldn't count how many times she'd gotten lost in those eyes....

And hiding her true feelings were definitely something new.

At school, she was quite popular; there was really no need to shy away from crushes.

Very few guys even thought about rejecting her, it was a habit of hers, to let her face portray

everything she felt.

But this was different.

She couldn't hurt her mother like that.

She was just waiting, for the time to pass by, until she would no longer feel this silly attraction for a

man fourteen years older than her.

Until it would just fade away.

But that didn't come.

And it wouldn't.

Because, all modesty aside, she could see that he wanted her too.

He too, was just holding back for Marilyn.

Gabriella could see the intensity in his eyes when he looked at her.

She could feel the electricity pulsating through their bodies, when fingers accidentally brushed with

each others.

She could hear the short, ragged breaths he made when she was as much as a metre away from him.

He wanted her.

It was obvious.

If only fate wasn't so cruel to them.

If only Marilyn wasn't such a big factor.

Because neither of them wanted to hurt her like that.

And slowly, little by little, resentment towards her mother grew.

For being so innocent, un-aware to this little love triangle.

For being so happy.

For meeting Troy first.

And she hated herself too, for being so goddamned attracted to him in the first place.

But she couldn't hate Troy.

Because of what he was.

So freakin perfect.

_Hehe... just a little short one before I post the next chapter, which will be in approximately 12 _

_seconds=)._

_I still want a review though.... _

_-Kuma xO'_


	3. Fuck

_**My Drug**_

_Summary: "It's like you're my drug. I want you, but I shouldn't have you. I shouldn't have you but I need you. I need you, but there's so many people trying to keep us away... And even after all this... I still want you..." Troy-x-Gabriella. _

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_A/N- This picks up where the last chapter, (Which all of you reviewed! ;)) left off._

_**Fuck**_

Gabriella threw her bag in her room, heading towards the main bathroom.

A long relaxing shower was exactly what she needed.

She glanced at her watch.

Three hours before either her mother, or Troy came home.

More than enough.

Stripping down, she stepped into the shower, fixing up the temperature, and putting the water on

maximum.

--

"So....You didn't find her in a strip club...?" Keith asked, his face turning red.

Troy gave him a weird look, "No."

"And she isn't pregnant....?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"No.... Marriage....?"

Troy let out a sigh, and shook his head.

There had been some rumours flying around, ever since he'd started dating Marilyn.

"Look Troy, you know that these are procedures I have to take. As you're agent, I need to—"

"—Know everything that's going in on my life." Troy interrupted, finishing off his sentence.

The famous Keith Elson Speech.

He delivered it to every single one of his clients.

Keith flashed him a crooked smile, "The acting business is tough my man."

Troy smirked, "Can I go now."

He glanced down at his watch, "Well you're supposed to work for another two hours...."

"I've got nothing else to do around here anyway...."

"True. Yeah you can go, I'll call you if I hear anything about that new movie you auditioned for."

But Troy was already out the door, and halfway across the parking lot, heading towards his black

Mitsubishi.

He was probably the only celebrity in L.A who preferred the 'normal' brands, and didn't own a

Lamborghini, or a Porsche.

Course, his car wasn't exactly the worst on the block.

With its convertible roof and tinted windows, it was definitely in its league.

His eyes flashed to the built in digital clock.

5:00 pm.

"Thank god."

The chances of Gabriella being home, at five on a Friday were about as unlikely as they got.

A few hours without her causing him to go crazy with want, without his mind thinking up multitudes

of erotic fantasies revolving around her...

In just a few minutes, he was parking his car in the driveway of the big house.

He opened the door, throwing his keys into the small basket by the kitchen, and pressed the play key

on the answering machine.

"_Hi guy's, this is Marilyn, just to say I won't be home until about eight or so today. This court case is _

_taking much longer than I expected, and things aren't looking too good for my client. Eat dinner _

_without me; I'll grab some Chinese on my way home. Bye!"_

Troy shrugged, and headed upstairs, towards the bathroom.

_Pizza's always good. _He thought to himself, _and there's a game on tonight..._

Lost in his thoughts, he opened the bathroom door, and froze.

Gabriella was standing only a foot away from him, completely naked.

**M**

Troy let his eyes graze over her body.

He focused on her round, full breasts, then raised his eyes to meet hers.

She was biting down on her lower lip, staring uncertainly at him.

_What about Marilyn? You can't do this!_

But Troy ignored the little voice.

He took the one step remaining between them, and crashed his lips down on hers.

Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly responded, urging him to open his mouth.

Her hands wound themselves around his neck, as his did around her waist, as they engaged in a

battle of the tongues.

Troy pulled away from her lips, and started sucking on her neck.

Gabriella moaned softly, and clutched his hair.

Troy chuckled, and lightly nipped her, making her gasp.

He continued sucking, one hand on her breast, but she pulled away.

"You know what's not fair?" Gabriella began in a husky voice, staring up at him through her lashes,

"I'm standing here, fully naked, and you're still fully dressed.

Troy grinned at her, "I don't find that unfair...."

She pouted, and quickly undid all the buttons on his shirt, before sliding it off.

"Better?" Troy tried to grab her, but she jumped out of the way.

"Not yet...." She murmured, and with one swift pull both his pants and his boxers were off; hard

member in plain light.

Gabriella grinned.

"Better."

Troy grabbed one breast in each hand, and began kneading them, sucking and biting on her erect

nipples.

Gabriella emitted a loud moan, making his penis throb crazily.

He dropped down to the floor, and made her widen her legs, going under them.

He let his tongue flitter in and out of her, poking into all the little nooks and crannies.

He could feel her breath becoming ragged as she clung onto his hair tightly for support.

Grinning, he poked his tongue in again, jabbing in all the directions he could, before pulling it out.

"More...." she gasped.

Troy smirked, and started sucking on her dripping vagina, biting down at her clit for good measure.

"FUCK !"

He stood up, much to her dismay, and smirked "Babe, I think we better get into a bedroom right

about now..."

She nodded, grabbed his hand, and ran into her room, leaning her body against the door behind her.

He stared at her perfect curves, and grabbed her small butt, squeezing it, before throwing both of

them onto the bed.

"No more games." He growled, and rolled over so he was on top, before unexpectedly plunging into

her.

"FUCK TROY !!"

She gasped as he hit perfectly on her G-spot.

Before she had time to get her breathing back down to normal, he threw himself in again, causing

her to quiver.

"Whaddya want baby? Harder? Faster? Deeper?" He panted; his blue eyes boring into her.

She could do nothing but nod, as she let him take control.

He thrust himself in, delivering all three.

"Oh My GO-OD!!"

He swirled around inside her, feeling her walls tighten against his skin.

She moved her hips, syncing with Troy.

"Fuck Troy, I'm coming..."

He nodded, and pulled out just before either of them reached their full organism.

Their juices spilled out onto the bed, and Troy rolled off her, moving to her side.

He turned to look at her.

Blue stared into Brown, and shock registered on their faces as they realised what they'd just done.

"Fuck."

_Reveiw=3 _

_-Kuma xO'_


	4. Nothing

_**My Drug**_

Summary: "It's like you're my drug. I want you, but I shouldn't have you. I shouldn't have you but I need you. I need you, but there's so many

people trying to keep us away... And even after all this... I still want you..." Troy-x-Gabriella.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_Yello=)_

_Yes yes, I know I haven't updated in ages, and rite now, I guess it probably seems like I've abandoned this story, but I can assure you that is _

_NOT the case=)_

_Life's just really busy right know. I'll try to update quickly, but, well, I wouldn't count on much….._

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**_Nothing_**

_**Recap:**__** Blue stared into Brown, and shock registered on their faces as they realised what they'd just done. **_

"_**Fuck."**_

_**-x-**_

Gabriella jumped off the bed, holding the blanket up as if to shield her body from his view, "That—we didn't… I didn't--"

Troy was silent; an action that definitely wasn't helping Gabriella's semi panic attack.

"T-Troy…?" he glared up at her, his blue eyes dark and piercing.

She stepped back defensively, and then started muttering, "Just a mistake…", to herself.

"Didn't mean anything… Just a mistake… We don't have to tell mom…"

Troy nodded, seeming to snap out of whatever he was in, and grabbed his clothes off the floor, hastily re-dressing.

She was still mumbling, "Nothing at all....", as he left the room.

**-x-**

"Fuck!" Troy punched the wall.

A wave of guilt washed over him, as he noticed that his fists had left a dent on the weak plaster; but that drained away as soon

as he thought about Gabriella again.

_What the fuck were you thinking!? Her daughter!!!_

He punched the wall again, not particularly giving a damn about what marks he left anymore.

_HER DAUGHTER ! !_

He was about to aim another punch, when a soft voice interrupted him.

"Umm... Troy...."

He turned slowly to look at her.

Why did she have to be so goddamned attractive…?

Even now, wearing clothing that left no skin visible, she stirred up feelings of desire that were almost impossible to tame...

"You really shouldn't do that.... Mom'll notice..."

Troy nodded, trying to keep his face form exhibiting his feelings; and moved so she could continue her way down the staircase.

She bit her lip - hesitating, as if she were going to say something, then continued down, obviously deciding against it.

He couldn't help but stare at her small, lithe figure as she made her way down.

"Her Daughter!"

He stalked into the main bedroom, and slammed the door after him as hard as he could.

**-x-**

Gabriella winced as the loud boom of the door literally shook the house.

She could see right through that fake, emotionless face Troy had put on.

He had definitely been as affected, and shaken up, as she had about what happened in the last twenty or so minutes.

She shook her head, trying to clear away all the thoughts on Troy, and instead focused on digging around the refrigerator for something to make

dinner of.

"Fuck this shit." She slammed the door, and grabbed a pizza coupon off the counter.

"Troy?" she yelled up, a bit timidly, "Would you like any specific Pizza…?"

Gabriell stared at the ceiling, waiting for a response.

It was a full minute, before he answered blankly,

"No."

_Short, I know, I'm sorry, but I really wanted to start this story up again; and I don't think this chapter is all that good, so I didn't want to waste _

_any plot on it._

_And yes, I am fully aware that was a shit-tastic was to end it, but well, yeah, i'm fucked up right now… =P_

_Not in "The Zone", got a bit on my mind…_

_Anyway, Please review none-the-less, and if you didn't like it as much, say so, I'd prefer 5 honest reviews, to 20 Sugar coated reviews any day._

_Thanks_

_-Kuma xx'O_


	5. Every Time We Touch

_**My Drug**_

Summary: "It's like you're my drug. I want you, but I shouldn't have you. I shouldn't have you but I need you. I need you, but there's so many

people trying to keep us away... And even after all this... I still want you..." Troy-x-Gabriella.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

_Terribly sorry!!_

_No further delay, here you go=]_

_Just a note, I realised I accidentally made her 17, she's actually supposed to be 16=]_

_xx_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Every Time We Touch**

That night, as Gabriella tried to fall asleep, she couldn't get Troy off her mind.

She kept replaying everything that had happened, and strangely, she didn't regret it at all.

Every touch, she could still recall vividly, and it honestly gave her shivers just thinking about him.

_Stop it!_

She closed her eyes, and tried to clear her mind.

_Do __not__ think about him. He's your mother's boyfriend... nearly double your age!_

Gabriella loosened her shoulders, and got up.

_It'll work out. Don't worry._

It was pathetic. Going to bed at eight just to avoid him.

She took a deep breath, and walked out of the room.

_He's just a guy. And incredibly hot...sexy... guy with killer—_

She stopped the thought in it's process.

Shaking her head, she made her way right back into her room, and slammed the door.

This was not going to work.

--

Marilyn stepped into the hosue, and looked around in surprisement.

All the lights were out, only the lone beam of moonlight illuminating the couches, there was no noise... It seemed like everyone was... _sleeping!_

"This early...??" She checked her watch, it was only 8:30...

Shrugging to herself, she dropped her keys into the small basket by the door, and made her way upstairs.

Quickly changing, she made her way into hers & Troy's room, and smiled to herself at the image of her boyfriend's body sleeping on their large bed.

She climbed in next to him, and ran her fingers over his shirt buttons, slowly undoing them, "Troy, Sweetie, you awake...?"

Marilyn snuggled closer to him, and removed one of her hands, replacing it around his neck.

His eyes fluttered awake, and he forced a smile on his face, "yeah...But I'm really...tired tonight..."

She nodded, but left her hands where they were.

"Good night..."

He didn't reply.

--

Troy shifted away from her as soon as she realeased her touch on him.

It felt somehow wrong being with her now...

_And just 3 days ago you were completely in love with her..._

He sighed to himself, he couldn't see how this was going to work out.

_You shouldn't have fucked her damned daughter. She's 16 for Gods sakes! _

He tried not to think about what situation they would be in the following morning.

--

**Next Day:**

When he awoke the following morning, both Gabriella and Marilyn were already up.

He gazed out the window at the deep blue, cloudless sky, and noticed Gabriella hanging up washing in the backyard.

He blushed as he realised they were her bed sheets, presumably the ones they'd ruined the day before....

She looked up, and their eyes locked.

Neither of them could look away, and it was only when Marilyn entered the garden to talk to Gabriella that they broke their intense gaze.

Troy smiled subconsciously as he noticed how sweet she looked when she was under pressure, clenching her hands, pushing her locks out of her face...

Finding his senses ,he pushed himself off the window pane before Marilyn noticed him.

--

Gabriella stared up into the blue orbs in the window, and felt herself melt into his gaze.

He looked incredibly tempting like that, the wind blowing around his open shirt, framing his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Gabriella!"

She turned reluctantly at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Come in for breakfast darling, I've made pancakes." She stared at the bed sheets, "Washing them already...?"

Gabriella's mind froze as she groped around aimlessly for an excuse.

"I spilled some... milk! On the bed last night..." she mumbled lamely, but it seemed to satisfy Marilyn.

"Oh ok, well come on in, they'll get cold. I'm going to go wake Troy..."

She was about to inform her mother that Troy was already awake, but clamped her mouth shut before she could get it out.

Clipping the last peg into place, she headed inside, the delicious aroma of the pancakes too strong to resist.

--

About 5 minutes into breakfast, and things were already going horribly.

Well, for Gabriella they were anyway, and judging by the frustrated look in Troy's eyes, it was the same.

Marilyn was sitting at the head of the stylishly triangular shaped table, chattering away and completely unaware of the uncomfortable vibes in the room.

Gabriella reached for the maple syrup, unfortunately at the same time as Troy, and she jumped a little as their fingertips grazed each others.

She felt a warm feeling rush up her body, one that shouldn't be there, and she glanced up at him.

He had an uncertain look lingering in his eyes... It was all too much.

"I'm—going to get ready for school..." she stood up abruptly and left the table.

Troy kept his eyes on the table, trying not look at her as she walked out of the room.

When he was sure it was afe, he looke dup, finding himself staring right into another pair of similar brown eyes.

Flashbacks of the previous night ran through his head.

Gabriella lying on the bed, naked and glistening with sweat...

Calling his name in that rich, throaty voice...

Her body wrapped around his, matching like reunited jigsaw pieces...

He mentally shook his head.

"Whats up?" he asked straightening up in his chair.

"Nothing..." Marilyn swallowed a forkful, and studied his face, "You still look tired, did you get a good sleep...?"

_No! It was horrible with you lying next to me... _"Yeah- Yeah... it was great."

He realised there seemed to be something off about his answer, and tried to avoid her eyes.

"I better- better go... We've got some stuff to set straight... I might be late tonight..."

She tried to give him a kiss on his lips, but he slightly shifted his head so that it landed instead on his cheek.

"I'll... see you tonight..."

He started up the stairs, and was nearly safe in his room when Gabriella exited hers.

She was dressed in the black (skirt) and white (shirt) compulsory uniform, but the clothing was close fitted and the skirt barely reached mid-thigh, revealing her long shapely legs.

Her curls were up in a messy bun and she looked so damn sexy it was taking his full restraint to not go up to her and start undressing her then and there.

She applied a layer of clear lip gloss on her plump lips in the hall mirror, and caught him staring at her in the reflection.

Gabriella hesitated for a second, then fled down the stairs.

Troy raked his hair back, and walked into the room to change, trying to get her face out of his already clouded head.

--

_Too much?_

_I felt like I dragged it on... did I? Lol_

_Review__**&&**__tell or I'll keep making the same annoying mistakes=)_

_I know I haven't updated, but I'm doing so now=)_

_-Kuma xx'O_


End file.
